His Obsidian Gaze
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: I wanted to meet his gaze but I could no longer look into both of his eyes due to my own tragic mistake. If I directed my gaze towards his face, I would see one dark eye and an eye patch covering my failure. Birthday Fic for Miakiki


**His Obsidian Gaze **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**One-shot B-Day fic**

**Birthday Fic for Miakiki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA **

**AN: Honestly, I think this is my new favorite piece out of the things I've written. Happy Birthday Miakiki!**

* * *

**His Obsidian Gaze**

The first time I stared into those dark eyes of his was when he first came to train under my father. They were the first eyes I'd seen that weren't blue, green, or brown. His eyes were shaped differently that what I was used to; his were more slanted and narrow. They were filled with frustration, probably due to the rain that was dripping on him. I have to admit that when I first looked into the obsidian depths, fear ran through me. It was the fear of the unknown, the fear that I would get lost in those eyes that seemed so bottomless. For the time he lived there with my father and me, I never made eye contact with him. I would always look between his eyes or at his forehead.

Then when he came back on the day my father died, I looked in them for a second as he held my father's lifeless body. My focus was more on my father so I didn't think much about my actions at that time. At the funeral, I never once gazed into them. I wasn't a helpless little girl as he believed me to be and I didn't want to see the apology or the pity that I knew resided in his gaze. Even when I gave him the secret to flame alchemy, the only thing his gaze took in was the lines of red embedded in my back. As he memorized the secrets, it was almost as if I could feel that gaze burning the pattern into my skin. If he could do that by merely staring, then he was destined for flame alchemy.

The next time I saw him, it was at Ishbal and through the scope of my sniper's rifle. I stared at his face, only. Once again, I didn't have the courage to look in his eyes. However, his time it wasn't the fear of an apologetic look or of pity. It was the fear that his eyes carried the same haunted look as mine. I was afraid that if I stared I would see the eyes of a murderer. The eyes that I helped create. When we met once again, he stared at me and into my eyes but I never directly returned the gaze.

Through the years as his subordinate, I wouldn't look in them. I would make it appear that I was and I thought he never knew the difference. I'd become an expert at fooling people. I made them think I was cold; I made them think I was the perfect officer; I made them believe that I didn't feel the average emotions that human's felt. I thought that I had him fooled. Today I found out that I was sorely mistaken.

"Look me in the eyes Riza," I heard him say to me. I felt my heartbeat increase with those words. I wanted to meet his obsidian gaze but I could no longer look into both of his eyes due to my own tragic mistake. If I directed my gaze towards his face, I would see one dark eye and an eye patch covering my failure. I didn't blame him for leaving central for a northern outpost and leaving a woman who could never look into both eyes because of her damned incompetence. I felt if I looked I was see his gaze blaming me for his loss.

He took his hand and lifted my chin so I that my head was directly facing toward his. If I looked straight ahead our gazes would meet, so; I directed my gaze elsewhere. He moved my bangs away from my eyes and I felt myself blush at the almost intimate gesture. I nearly squealed when he pulled me against him. We were in the middle of a cleanup, military officers were all around, and most were now staring at us.

"People are watching," I said, trying to get him to stop this public display. As much as I wanted it, now was not the proper time.

"Look me in the eyes," he stated.

"Now's not the time."

"Riza Hawkeye, I love you."

Hearing those words surprised me so much that my gaze turned to his before I could think about it. As I stared into his eye I didn't see any pity or an apologetic look; I didn't see a murderer; and I didn't see any blame being thrown at me. Despite all the things that happened throughout our years together the only thing I saw in his gaze was unconditional love.

"Finally you meet my gaze," he said, his voice lilt with humor. "It's about time."

"You knew?"

"I knew," he said and suddenly lowered his lips down to meet against mine. I didn't care that soldiers were watching us. I didn't care about the place or the time. All I cared about was Roy Mustang.

We pulled away from the kiss and I whispered my feelings to him, my gaze never leaving his.

* * *


End file.
